Fairy Tail Online
by Wild Birdie
Summary: Lucy is a member of ; an online blog and MMORPG. Join her adventure as she creates a team with FairyQueenTitania, IceMake and Salamander. It's sure to be a wild ride.
1. Chapter 1

Just an idea I had. Inspired by Virtual Flames and Online Offline. Great stories.

Lucy sighed as she unlocked her front door. Calling out a sad I'm home. She smiled at the maids she passed as she wandered down the hall to her room. Her sanctuary.

A cheerful bark greeted her as soon as she opened the door, bringing a smile to her face. "Hey Plue! Did you miss me when I was at school?" Plue also brought a smile to her face. The small white fluffy Pomeranian Poodle mix was her 16th birthday present that her mother had paid for in advance. She had left a letter for her father with money put away just for a puppy for her only daughter. Plue helped keep the grief from getting too bad.

A ding from her computer made her glance over and see that she had a notification. Walking over, Lucy saw that it was from . An online blogging website where you could join a guild and chat with people, share your fanart, drawings and any other posts and play MMORPG with your guild and against fellow guilds.

SolidScript: Hey Lu-chan! You on?

She quickly typed out a reply.

CelestialHime: Hey Levy-chan! Just got back from school.

SolidScript: Awesome! Have you seen Salamander's newest post?!

CelestialHime: What? He made a new post? Is it any good?

SolidScript: Is Mira a matchmaking demon?

Lucy laughed. She could practically hear the humor filled sarcasm behind those words. She quickly went to Salamander's blog and gasped as his latest masterpiece unveiled.

He had made a stunning piece of his avatar Salamander using his Fire Dragon's Secret Art Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade. It was surreal how he made the emotion so vivid in the eyes and how the fire seemed to move, winding around him in a collage of warm colors. She quickly reblogged it, Another wonderful artwork from Salamander! So amazing how he brings it to life.

Another ding made her switch back over to her Private Message mage.

FairyQueenTitania: Hello Lucy.

CelestialHime: Erza! How are you?

Erza was one of the first friends she made on . When she had first joined a couple months back, she was awkward. She didn't know what to do or say but then Erza with the combined effort of Mira and Levy brought her out of her shell and now she was one of the more well known members of Fairy Tail.

FairyQueenTitania: I am well. You're newest written piece was good. Very well written.

Lucy squealed. Coming from Erza, who was a phenomenal writer, this was a huge compliment.

CelestialHime: Ah! Thank you Erza! Are we gonna play tonight or is Jellal over?

FairyQueenTitania: ...

FairyQueenTitania: No. Jellal is not over. We shall battle tonight. You do not mind if two others join us tonight, do you? The quest I thought we could do requires more than two as the difficulty level is quite high.

Lucy giggled at Erza's reaction to her Jellal question. If you wanted to get Erza to be a stuttering blushing mess bring up Jellal Fernandes.

CelestialHime: I don't mind. I trust you, but are you sure I'm ready for this big of a quest?

FairyQueenTitania: I think you are more than ready.

CelestialHime: Alright then. Who is joining us?

There was a pause.

FairyQueenTitania: IceMake and Salamander.

Lucy's heart stuttered. Salamander? The one blog that she fangirled over?!

CelestialHime: Alright. When are they joining us?

FairyQueenTitania: In about 20 minutes. IceMake had to find his clothes and Salamander had to end the fight he was in.

Lucy giggled again. IceMake was notorious for his avatar's glitch of suddenly appearing with less clothes and having the clothes appear randomly around the guild hall lr where ever his location was. Salamander was notorious for many things but one of them but his habit of challenging strong fighters to fight him. Some times it got annoying, as he got the whole guild to join in.

CelestialHime: Alright. Should we just meet up with them at the station then?

FairyQueenTitania: Yes. That sounds like a good plan.

Lucy looked down when she felt Plue's wet nose on her ankle. "Aw! Plue, you are just so cute!" She reached down to place him in her lap. He quickly situated himself and placed his paws on her desk to watch, making her smile.

IceMake: Flame brain!

Salamander: Ice Dick!

IceMake: Squinty Eyes!

Salamander: Droopy Eyes!

IceMake: Oh you wanna go?!

Salamander: Lets go! Im all fired up!

FairyQueenTitania: You two better not be fighting!

IceMake: No! No fighting here!

Salamander: Aye!

FairyTailTitania: Good. IceMake, Salamander. Meet CelestialHime. CelestialHime, meet IceMake and Salamander.

CelestialHime: Hello! It's nice to finally meet you!

IceMake: Hey! Thanks for inviting us. Still don't get why you'd have Flamethrower over here join you.

Salamander: Yo! Oh really Ice Princess?

IceMake: Yes really Idiot! You destroy everything! If it's not destroyed it's set on fire!

Salamander: Fire is awesome!

IceMake: Pyro!

Salamander: Pervy Popsicle!

IceMake: Oi! I'm not a perv!

Salamander: Oh really? You strip.

IceMake: That's not my fault! I can't control it! I try not to! It's all my aunt's fault!

Salamander: Wait. I was talking about your avatar! Oh mavis! You strip in real life, oh this is gold! You're a real life stripper! Ahahahahahaha!

Lucy could only watch as Salamander and IceMake went back and forth, Salamander roasting IceMake and IceMake yelling at Salamander.

FairyQueenTitania: ENOUGH!

A black aura surrounded her avatar.

IceMake: I'm sorry!

Salamander: Aye!

FairyQueenTitania: Now. Let's board the train and start the quest.

Salamander: trains, oh I loathe trains.

IceMake: Loathe. Big word for an idiot like you

Salamander: Shut up Icicle Brain!

CelestialHime: Why do you loathe trains?

Salamander: Motion sickness

Lucy cocked her head. He had motion sickness? That must suck. She quickly typed a reply.

CelestialHime: That must be terrible!

Salamander: Eh, it's okay. I usually walk everywhere

Lucy nodded. That seemed like a smart way to avoid transportation.

CelestialHime: So Titania. What's the quest? You never said.

FairyQueenTitania: yes, the quest. We have to investigate Eisenwald. Rumor has it that they got their hands on Lullaby, one of Zeref's creations.

IceMake: Zeref?!

Salamander: Lullaby? That's a stupid name.

FairyQueenTitania: Not when it puts you to sleep. Forever.

There was a moment of silence. Forever? Damn.

CelestialHime: okay. So what's the plan?


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

I am very very very sorry but I have made the decision to focus on my original pieces and my school work so that I can help my mother with our Triple B [bed bug blitz] and so that I can have more time to help her in any way that she needs whether that be by going to school or moving furniture around as we check for the millionth time for ANY sign of bed bugs.

I will be back sometime to update the stories. I just don't know when.

Sorry.


	3. Important Replacing soon

_**This is what I just posted on my ao3 account:**_

Hello readers, followers and favoriters, and guests. Thank you so much for reading my work. I have as of about half an hour ago, finished all my high school classes. I can now freely work on my creative writing until college starts to drain my brain juice. So as of today, I will writing my fanfiction in this update order:

Lions can bet too.

Happy Birthday series

Original Works

Watching of Champions

Guardian

As you may have noticed some are not on this list. That is because they are either on fanfiction dot net or on both ff dot net and ao3 or I'm debating putting them up for adoption/discontinuing them.

 _Fanfiction dot net:_

Fairy Tail Online

Pokemon: Legacy

Sons of Anarchy: Dangerous Happiness COMPLETE rewrite

 _On both:_

Watching of Champions

Guardian

On that note, be on the lookout for the next part of Watching of Champions!

Also, I was thinking of creating a blog/social media account thingy so I post updates on there instead of on the chapters themselves. Would you follow the blog/social media account thingy?

 _ **Thank you so much for being so patient for an update. Please PM me if you have any questions.**_


End file.
